


La princesa

by ShyLady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Slow Burn, kinda faerie tale, kinda xix century, si está en castellano no se para que taggeo en inglish pero igual XD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLady/pseuds/ShyLady
Summary: Westeros estaba dividido en nueve reinos independientes y los Lannister habían reinado en las Tierras del Oeste por cientos de años. Habían defendido la Roca contra piratas y reinos vecinos, habían ido a la guerra y la mayoría de las veces habían vencido. Cuando habían perdido por la fuerza, ganaron con diplomacia. Westeros siempre había convulsionado en guerras, grandes y pequeñas, pero en la actualidad el continente gozaba de casi una década de paz, según decían los cronistas.El Rey Tywin, monarca del reino del Oeste, cuyo asiento era la Roca, había decretado una mañana que su hijo y heredero Jaime estaba comprometido con una princesa, de una misteriosa isla en el mar Angosto.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	La princesa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weboury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weboury/gifts), [VavaBeatle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VavaBeatle/gifts), [Any_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/gifts), [Nimuelux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/gifts).



> Este es un AU en donde Westeros no ha sido conquistado por Aegon y continúa dividido en diferentes reinos.  
> Además de los siete reinos de antaño, he sumado dos más: El reino de Tarth y el reino de los Targaryen, porque la sangre de dragón es una curiosidad divertida.  
> La religión que se mantiene es la de los dioses antiguos porque amo la idea de Jaime y Brienne en un bosque de dioses.  
> La época es una mezcla entre la Edad Moderna y la Era Victoriana de nuestro mundo. No me pregunten qué hago con el espacio histórico que hay en medio, solo me interesan los vestidos, los corsés y los caballos.

La princesa vino de una isla llamada Tarth. Cuando apareció en el bosque de dioses, un pesado velo, ceñido con una tiara de diamantes y zafiros, le ocultaba la cara. _“Era lo único que podía esconder con ese tamaño_ ” pensó Jaime que la esperaba junto al gran arciano, tan viejo como sagrado, en el corazón de Casterly Rock. La mujer era enorme, más alta que él y tan gruesa como una vaca. El vestido rosa que llevaba puesto tal vez podría haberse visto delicado en otra novia. El corpiño estaba totalmente bordado hasta la cadera y anchas mangas de tul se ceñían a sus muñecas. La falda estaba hecha de seda y gaza, sobre amplias enaguas de miriñaque. En ella el vestido lucía como una armadura de acero. Sobre los hombros llevaba la capa en cuadros azur y rosa de su casa con los soles y lunas en diagonal. La capa era antigua, así que los colores estaban desteñidos y contrastaban exageradamente con el color del vestido.

Westeros estaba dividido en nueve reinos independientes y los Lannister habían reinado en las Tierras del Oeste por cientos de años. Habían defendido la Roca contra piratas y reinos vecinos, habían ido a la guerra y la mayoría de las veces habían vencido. Cuando habían perdido por la fuerza, ganaron con diplomacia. Westeros siempre había convulsionado en guerras, grandes y pequeñas, pero en la actualidad el continente gozaba de casi una década de paz, según decían los cronistas.

El Rey Tywin, monarca del reino del Oeste, cuyo asiento era la Roca, había decretado una mañana que su hijo y heredero Jaime estaba comprometido con una princesa, de una misteriosa isla en el mar Angosto.

La boda se llevaría a cabo con el cambio del siglo. Sería una nueva centuria y un nuevo milenio marcado por el eclipse lunar, según los maestres, tres eventos curiosos y altamente esperados.

―Se sumará el evento de tu boda, ―le había dicho su hermano menor Tyrion, mientras se servía vino tinto del Rejo. ― Con tu compromiso se ha roto el corazón de la mitad de poniente y tal vez un poco más. Lloran las doncellas y no tan doncellas, y se suman algunos caballeros también Como sea, creo que en curiosidad y extravagancia tu boda no tiene nada que envidiar a las demás.

Cersei, su hermana melliza, había sido menos comprensiva. Al enterarse del compromiso había viajado desde la tierra de las Tormentas bajo la excusa de una visita familiar y a la primera oportunidad se había llevado a Jaime a una posada en las afueras de Lannisport. Le había gritado y abofeteado, había llorado y gemido en frustración. Jaime le había explicado que nada podía hacerse, él había dado su palabra y habría de cumplirla aunque significara unirse a una desconocida por el resto de su vida.

Cersei y Jaime se amaban. No era el amor fraterno que había entre él y Tyrion. Cersei era algo más, su alma gemela, la única mujer de su vida. Pero ella se había casado hacía mucho tiempo con un Baratheon y se había convertido en reina consorte del Reino de las Tormentas. Muchas cosas deseaba Cersei, y una de ellas era la Roca. Ambos soñaban con reinar juntos. Cersei hablaba de eso todo el tiempo. Ella era la mayor pero el heredero al trono era Jaime, y con su matrimonio cimentaría su derecho a la corona. No habría vuelta atrás.

Los Lannister y todas las demás casas reinantes de Westeros tenían lazos entre sí, y Jaime había oído que por las venas de los Tarth corría sangre Targaryen. Por la cantidad de bastardos que los reyes dragón habían tenido, Jaime no dudaba que su familia pudiera tener tanta sangre valyria como la misma reina Daenerys.

El Rey Selwyn de Tarth, su hija y su séquito llegaron esa misma mañana. Una de sus solicitudes era que la boda se realizara con rapidez, así que al atardecer todo estaba dispuesto en el Bosque de Dioses. Pero Jaime sentía que algo no iba bien. El rey de Tarth parecía tener el deseo apremiante de realizar la ceremonia antes de que llegara la noche y su padre solo quería firmar el contrato matrimonial lo más rápido posible.

Cuando la princesa llegó a su lado frente al arciano, Jaime confirmó sus sospechas. Ella en verdad era más alta que él y más gruesa que una de las Osas Mormont. No llevaba guantes y sus manos eran enormes, pálidas y pecosas. El vestido le ajustaba demasiado y parecía que iba a reventar por algún lado. El bordado del busto era exagerado y el volumen de la falda la hacía ver como un pastel con mucha cobertura. Jaime quería quitarle el velo, pero el Rey Selwyn había dicho que era tradición de la Casa Real de Tarth que la novia mantuviera el rostro cubierto durante toda la ceremonia y que no se sellaría la unión con un beso público, eso debía esperar para la noche de consumación.

Ambos hicieron sus juramentos delante de los testigos y el arciano. Jaime sostuvo la mano de la princesa y luego le cambió la capa por una con los escudos Lannister. Al menos, ella era cálida. Su voz, cuando recitó sus votos, parecía dulce y fuerte. _“Es una doncella, no hay nada que temer.”_ Bajo ese velo seguro había una muchacha inocente. Tal vez ella también sintiera tristeza al unirse a un hombre que no conocía.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia un sirviente se acercó a Jaime y le entregó un pedazo de papel. Tyrion le había escrito una nota diciendo: **_‘Puede que tu princesa se convierta en rana por culpa del eclipse lunar’._**

Jaime lo había buscado entre la multitud y muy discretamente le había hecho una seña obscena con la mano.

Luego vino el banquete. Jaime y su nueva esposa se sentaron en silencio en la mesa principal, junto a ellos estaban los padres de ambos, los hermanos de Jaime y embajadores de los demás reinos. La plática del grupo era animada, pero Jaime estaba tan distraído que apenas contestaba las preguntas que le hacían. La princesa se mantuvo inamovible durante toda la velada.

Cersei lo miraba con su expresión burlona.

―Debe ser muy fea, para no querer quitarse el velo― le murmuró al pasar cuando él se había levantado para ir al patio a tomar un poco de aire. En el camino se encontró a un sirviente que llevaba sendas jarras de vino y tomó una para llevársela junto a él. Jaime realmente no bebía mucho, pero sintió que si no salía del gran salón cuando menos un minuto explotaría por simple combustión espontánea.

― ¡Que me lleve un dragón! ―se dijo a sí mismo cuando bebió directamente de la jarra.

Luego de un rato volvió al salón. La princesa apenas había probado bocado o bebido. Y todo lo había hecho con cuidado de no revelar su rostro. _“Tal vez ya se convirtió en rana”,_ pensó Jaime un tanto molesto. Había bebido más vino del que estaba acostumbrado y el calor del salón era formidable.

El encamamiento no era costumbre en las Tierras del Oeste, así que a la media noche ambos novios se retiraron sin fanfarria a sus aposentos de recién casados. Jaime fue primero a sus habitaciones a darse un baño y cambiar su atuendo y luego se había dirigido a donde de seguro ya lo esperaba su esposa.

Y en efecto, la muchacha estaba allí, sentada en el lecho, aún vestida con su ridícula indumentaria. Tampoco se había quitado el velo.

―Antes que nada, ―dijo ella con voz temblorosa, ― debo advertiros. No soy lo que vos creéis.

Aquello dejó a Jaime un tanto fuera de balance.

― ¿No sois una princesa?

―No soy…como las demás princesas.

― ¿Sois una princesa rana? ―preguntó Jaime divertido y luego se dio cuenta que no estaba Tyrion para compartir el chiste.

La muchacha bufó y Jaime podía sentir que había entornado los ojos.

―Nadie me ha llamado rana. Otras cosas, sí, pero no rana.

Jaime imaginaba que no habría sido fácil crecer con ese tamaño y salir indemne. Los niños eran crueles. Los adultos también.

― ¿No queréis quitaros el velo?

― ¿Es preciso? ¿Me refiero a… no podemos cumplir con nuestro deber con el velo puesto?

Aquello sí lo había dejado fuera de balance completamente.

―Sí, podríamos hacerlo. Pero no me apetece. Quiero conocer vuestro rostro. Aunque seáis una rana.

― ¿Aunque sea peor que una rana?

―Aunque tengáis cicatrices de pirata y marcas de viruela.

La princesa bajó la cabeza y pareció contemplar sus enormes manos. Manos cálidas. Las levantó delicadamente y empezó a desatar los nudos en el cuello. Aquello no era un velo, era casi un yelmo de combate.

Jaime se acercó y la muchacha se detuvo.

―No voy a haceros daño, ―le dijo él y la princesa pareció dudar un segundo.

Jaime la ayudó. Primero le quitó la tiara de zafiros y diamantes, mientras ella se quitaba los broches y alfileres que sujetaban por detrás el velo. Jaime se preguntó cómo siquiera podía mirar a través de tanta tela. Costó un poco, pero al final tiraron del tocado al mismo tiempo y al ver el rostro de su esposa por primera vez, Jaime inhaló con sorpresa.

Cersei tenía razón, la muchacha era fea. Tenía los dientes torcidos y la boca muy ancha. La nariz era gruesa y estaba rota. Además de estar cubierta de pecas, no pequeñas pepas espolvoreadas tímidamente sobre la nariz y las mejillas, sino enormes manchas que cubrían su rostro como un tapiz. Pero sus ojos. Tenía ojos enormes y azules, como el cielo límpido en una mañana de verano. Una hilera de pestañas rubias, casi transparentes coronaba sus párpados. Tenía cejas delgadas, pálidas, y el cabello lacio, color paja estaba arreglado en un pesado rodete con pequeñas hebillas de plata y diamante. Y a pesar de toda la riqueza y suntuosidad de la muchacha, parecía más una moza de taberna, que la heredera de un rey.

―Princesa.

―Brienne, llamadme Brienne.

―Brienne, ―Jaime paladeó el nombre lentamente.

Brienne se cubrió el rostro y lanzó un largo y angustiado suspiro. Se levantó y fue hacia el balcón. Jaime, un poco aturdido la siguió. Ella estaba apoyada en la balaustrada, mirando a la noche estrellada.

―La luna, ―murmuró Jaime sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

―Es un eclipse, ―replicó Brienne.

―No voy a lastimaros, ―repitió Jaime apoyando la mano sobre su hombro.

―No quiero vuestra lástima, ―contestó ella en un hilo de voz.

―No es lo que pensáis.

― ¿Veis? No soy una rana.

―No, ― suavemente Jaime le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. _“Es como el mar sosegado en la primavera”_ , se dijo a sí mismo observándola detenidamente. ―Brienne.

―Jaime.

Le acarició el mentón con el pulgar y luego se inclinó a besarla. Fue un beso dulce e inocente. Brienne quedó inmóvil, aferrándose a la balaustrada y luego respondió al beso, como una tímida doncella, dubitativa al principio, apasionada al entender las reglas.

―Definitivamente, ―repuso Jaime al separarse para tomar aire, sonriendo, ― sois una princesa después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Me imagino este vestido  
> 


End file.
